Mission Accepted
by GundamSweet
Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei have been captured while on a mission; Quatre has been ordered to retrieve them. What if a deep secret is revealed? What effect would it have on the Gundam pilots?
1. Prologue: Thoughts

Title: Mission Accepted

Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei have been captured while on a mission; Quatre has been ordered to retrieve them. What if a deep secret is revealed? What effect would it have on the Gundam pilots?

Pairings: 3x4

Warnings: Strong Language, Graphic Sexual Content, Some Violence, Timeline will be altered from series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this story.

_Italics are thoughts, feelings, etc._

_It was cold when I met them and windy. I'll never forget it. When I had met Trowa in battle and the other's soon after that. Back then I was willing to die for my beliefs. Now as I lay bleeding on the cement I wonder where that fearless pilot has gone. I want to close my eyes but I am scared. I want to live. There's so much left I want to do. So many secrets I want to tell. I need to explain why._


	2. Chapter 1:I Had A Feeling

Title: Mission Accepted

Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei have been captured while on a mission; Quatre has been ordered to retrieve them. What if a deep secret is revealed? What effect would it have on the Gundam pilots?

Pairings: 3x4

Warnings: Strong Language, Graphic Sexual Content, Some Violence, Timeline will be altered from series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this story.

Chapter One: I Had A Feeling!

It had been two weeks since Quatre had heard from the other gundam pilots. Days have passed for what should have been hours. Though for such a mission one would think it was normal to take so much time. But this wasn't a normal team. Something was wrong. Quatre could feel them struggling.

Feeling. That feeling she had that morning they left, when she knew something would happen. If was like a knife to her gut. She had gotten tired of waiting. She contacted Instructor H and d informed him of the status of the mission.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you guys want to go on this mission without me?" Quatre asked again. Duo just shook his head at the blonde. They were in the hanger preparing for a mission to infiltrate an abandon OZ facility that was rumored to be building nuclear weapons. Their mission was to infiltrate and destroy all weapons within the base. Quatre who would be departing on a separate mission to colonies. Heero, Trowa, and Wufie were going through blueprints of the abandoned buildings at the metal desk.

"Relax Quat, Duo grinned, this will be cake. Believe me we will be back before you even get a chance to miss us."

"Duo I have a feeling." Quatre stated. "Something's not right. I think you should reevaluate your strategic plan of entry."

"It'll be alright Quatre; if anything goes wrong we will have you for back up." Duo joked.

"This isn't a laughing matter something can go seriously wrong." Quatre reasoned.

"Most likely we will be back before you so relax." Duo patted Quatre's shoulder before joining the remaining three gundam pilots.

"Our mission is simple, reminded Heero, Sneak in the base, locate any and all weapons, and destroy them."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Footsteps echoed throughout the concrete hall. Gun barrels bruising the captured blonde's back. Quatre had been captured before even entering the premises. So now being escorted by over a dozen armed guards, Quatre had no choice but to cooperate with the soldiers. Every once in a while they would pass by more soldiers. It was all starting to come to light that this base really was an active weapons resource facility.

What seemed like a never ending hall ended at an elevator. Guns in Quatre's face until the doors opened on B6 and then they were back in line. Continuing down another hall filled with empty cells until coming to two guards in front of what looked like solitary confinement cell. They had their guns ready as the metal door rose allowing the light of the hall to shine into the dim cell. And Quatre saw a first glimpse of the four remaining pilots.

They were dirty but unharmed. Taking in each of their appearances Quatre sighed with relief. The cell was a concrete room that barely fit three bunk beds; one against the left wall, one against the back wall, and one against the right wall, a toilet in a back corner. It was dark and cold. Removing the cuffs, the guards threw Quatre into the cell before the metal door dropped close.

"What the hell happened to you?" shouted Duo.

"I got worried when you guys didn't return, Quatre said softly, and then I decided to come rescue you."

"Good job!" Wufie mocked.

Trowa and Heero helped Quatre up from the freezing floor to the bottom bunk of the bed across from the door.

"You should have waited until we contacted you." Trowa said leaning against a bunk.

"I got worried." Quatre told them.

"Don't be such a girl. We would have been fine." Duo laughed.

"It's out of our hands now, Said Heero sitting against a wall, we need a plan. Our time is limited. By now our gundams have been found. By then, we will be expended."

Suddenly, the metal door lifted and the guards returned. A man was with them in an officer's uniform, he was white maybe in his thirty's with dark hair and eyes. Handsome and tall, he walked into the cell confidently stopping in front of Quatre. Bright blue pierced into dark brown, it was almost as if time stopped.

"Well, you're the famous Lady Quatrina Barbra Winner! Heiress to the esteem Winner family, Zayeed Winner's favorite daughter. What a nice surprise." He mocked.

The pilots were shocked as much as the soldiers hearing his words. Quatre thought she stopped breathing. She felt it again; the feeling she had when she awakened a week ago. Something was about to happen. Her instincts told her to run, but to where? She wouldn't make a few feet before she was shot.

"I don't believe we've met. You seem to know who I am, but I can't recall you. That's rude!" Quatre retorted bracing herself. Readying herself for anything thrown at her.

He wasn't pleased with her disrespect. He suddenly had her on the ground by the hair with his boot into her back. "You're the bitch who put my men in the infirmary." He growled.

She winced, her nails digging into his hands. He dragged her up to her knees, only to kick her in to her stomach, landing on her side she whimpered. The other pilots reacted but the soldiers turned their guns onto them. They were made to watch as their teammate was kicked in the back and stomach over and over.

"Now some of my men feel that you should learn what happens to a woman who gets captured behind enemy lines. So I decided that the squad you encountered can have you as entertainment for a few hours." He smirked as he slapped her face. He drug her up by her shirt ripping it; his giant hands squeezing her arms before throwing her against the wall, her exposed back hitting the wall. He walked to her preparing to continue his brutal beating.

"Captain Moore, an urgent message from headquarters." A man voice rang.

He was not pleased. But he smirked and gripped her throat before tossing her to one of his men. "I wouldn't recommend staying in here while you have your fun boys." He laughed before leaving the cell. The captain's men drugged a struggling Quatre out of the cell the door slamming down, Wufie and Duo cursing and banging against the door. Her screams could be heard throughout the hall of cells.

Quatre kicked at the intruding hands, her fists pounding against anyone she could. She was bloody and covered in dirt; her clothes ripped and torn. She knew she had to hold out for as long as she could. She knew soon her plan would come into motion and then they would able to escape with her team. She just needed to keep fighting a little bit longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now remember Miss Winner, in order for this to work you must appear to be somewhat harmless and weak. Or you will risk an enemy soldier finding the detonator. Instructor H carefully spoke, with the other pilots captured or possibly dead it is vital to destroy the underground facility."

Quatre sat at the dining room table listening to her gundam's creator's orders. She nodded to show him that she understood. Right now all she cared about was getting her friends to safety. It was simple really, infiltrate the base and place charges amongst the corridor and return outside the base, allow herself to get captured , be escorted to the pilots, then at the right time blow the charges.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doors reopened and Quatre was dragged into the cell, dropping her Duo, Wufie, Trowa, and Heero rushed to her side. She leaned against Trowa as the soldiers walked away from them. A beeping sounded catching everyone's attention. They looked to Quatre as it became more rapid. Realization came to the men as they scattered, an explosion sounded as walls collapsed and the building shook, smoke filling the house.

"Quatre, you okay?" Duo was full of concern for his friend, "Why didn't you tell us you were a girl?"

"I'll explain later, she said rushing outside the cell ignoring the pain in her side. We have four members until bombing commences."

"But our mobile suits, Duo began following after Quatre will Trowa Heero, and Wufie "Are in a transport shuttle ready to take off." She interrupted.

They made it to the hanger explosions going off every twenty seconds; the guys boarding the transport while Quatre ran to the control panel entering the facility meltdown codes. A timer set for fifteen seconds, Quatre ran to the shuttle, time quickly slipping away, getting through the door she felt a pain. Looking down she saw the blood run down her skin. She was slipping away. Trowa pulled her through the shuttle bay doors before they closed. He put pressure on the wound while Heero flew them away from the detonating prison. Wufie rushing to get a med kit and Duo doing what he can to help Trowa save her life.

_Darkness. Cold. Pain. It hurts so much. I don't want to die. I need to tell them the truth. I need to complete my mission. To help bring complete peace between the colonies and earth. _

AN: Please R and R. This is my first story.


	3. Chapter 2: Lucky

Title: Mission Accepted

Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei have been captured while on a mission; Quatre has been ordered to retrieve them. What if a deep secret is revealed? What effect would it have on the Gundam pilots?

Pairings: 3x4

Warnings: Strong Language, Graphic Sexual Content, Some Violence, Timeline will be altered from series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this story.

Chapter Two: Lucky

Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep

"The bullet pierced the lung, she's crashing." Sally Po cried.

Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep

"We've already replaced her entire blood line, the nurse told her, she's losing blood faster then we can replenish."

Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep

"There's nothing else we can do." Sally stated.

Beep…..Beep…..Beep...

She could hear moment outside her room. Her head hurt, she was sore, and very tired. It smelled like disinfectant and mud, sounded like rain. She opened her eyes and got her first look at her surroundings. She was in a makeshift medical tent. The only light was a lamp hanging on metal rod. She was alone. Carefully she slid out of bed, her feet hitting the hard dirt. Silently she inspected her surroundings, finding her torn and bloody clothes. She took her shoes and found some grey sweats and a white t-shirt. Seeing a tray of surgical equipment she picked up a surgical knife. Dressed she peaked out the tent into the cold stormy darkness. There were tents and armored vehicles around. She saw the shuttle transport by what seemed to be the lake. Inside the tents she saw shadows. In a large open tent, she saw what looked to be rebel soldiers in a meeting. Hearing movement around the tents corner she quickly backed into the tent. Hiding behind a table, she heard someone walk in. Taking in a breath, Quatre knocked the table over and threw the blade at the intruder.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Duo. "What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Duo?" asked Quatre," What are you doing here? I thought I was captured. Where are the guys? Where are we?"

She came to his side and saw his bleeding hand. "Oh Allah, Duo I hurt you. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

He laughed, "With your aim? I'm surprised you survive missions? Remind me to teach you to shoot!"

Seeing Sally and Wufie enter the tent she spoke, "Miss Sally, please help."

"Keep pressure on the wound." Sally told her. "Quatre, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Please help him." Quatre answered.

"It's just a flesh wound. Barely needs stitches." She told her calmly. "I'm more concerned with how you feel."

"Just a little sore. No need to worry."Quatre smiled.

"You almost died. You should really be resting." Sally urged.

"Yea Quatre, you should be in bed propping your feet up; watching some soaps" Duo joked.

"You're laughing in a time like this?" Quatre asked.

"He was dropped on his head too much as a baby." Wufie stated.

"Wufie! You're here. I'm so glad you're alright." Quatre told him. "Where's Trowa? Heero?"

"Trowa had a mission, we'll see him around." Duo answered standing on his feet.

"And Heero? Is he okay?" she pleaded.

"Yeah. We all made it out of there alright. Well, you not so much."Duo spoke.

"This is way she should be taking it easy." Sally interrupted, "Remember what we discussed, Quatre needs weeks of rests; not be throwing scalpels. Understand young lady."

"Yes Miss Sally. I'm sorry to have worried you." Quatre bowed her head sitting on her cot.

"Quatre I've contacted Rashid, he will be here shortly to escort you to a safe house." Wufie spoke coming to stand in front of her.

"What! But I'm fine. Quatre cried, There's no reason for me to leave guys. I can still help."

"It was Instructor H who suggested that you rest." Wufie told her.

"You contacted Instructor H. Why would you do a thing like that? Duo did you have something to do with this? Quatre said.

"No Quat, it was Trowa. He thought it would be a good idea for you to take some time to rest and we all agreed." Defended Duo.

"What your teammates did was right and it is with your best interest to do so." Consoled Sally.

"Alright, I guess you're right. Only for a couple weeks." Quatre said defeated.

Sally put her hand on her shoulder. "It's for your own good. You were really lucky this time. Your team was really worried for you. They didn't leave from outside the tent once while you were in surgery.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We removed the bullet. Quatrina is in critical condition. She survived surgery, but she's going to need time to recover." Sally instructed the pilots.

"But she will recover right?" Duo pleaded.

They were situated around the room, listening to Dr. Sally Po. They had been waiting for hours. It had taken too long to locate and contact Sally in Asia. Trowa had done what he could to keep her alive long enough to make the trip.

"She might not wake up." Sally said finally.

The guys looked at her. Taking in the doctor's words; realizing that their comrade may be gone. Even though she had kept secrets from them Quatre was their teammate. She had gotten them out of there along with their gundams. She had completed the mission and had nearly gotten killed in the process.

"Such injustice!"Wufie scowled arms folded. He leaned against the wall. _How could such a ridiculous event occur? She should have just left us there to be executed. We are men we should not have let this happen. Now she saved our ass and she's the one to pay the price. Damn!_

"She knew the risks. We all did. She'll make it." Heero spoke. He knew she had her reasons for not telling them. In a way it all makes sense. Life for a prisoner of war was hard and brutal. But for a woman it could mean torture in a way that the others wouldn't know. _A failed mission means death. I hope a mission complete doesn't mean the same. _

"She never should have been there. Said Duo, She should have just have blown up the base with us in it. To hell with orders."

Trowa said nothing. _It all makes sense. Why all the secrets. How protective the Maganac Corps are. Why she's always taking care of each of us. Everything is coming together. How could I let this happen? I was right there. It shouldn't have happened like that. SHIT!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACKS ENDS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did Rashid have any idea where we would be going?" Quatre asked the other pilots.

"He said something about a desert." Duo answered.

"The Sahara. Quatre clarified, there's a town there that the Magnac Corps use as a retreat base camp. When do we leave?"

"You and Sally leave when Rashid arrives. A shuttle transports ready for you in the city with your Gundam." Wufie answered.

Quatre nodded, "I understand any idea when we meet again."

"Instructor H wanted me to contact him when you were fully recovered. Sally answer, You should get some sleep I'll wake you when it is time to leave."

AN: Please R and R. I don't really know where this is going or who Quatre is going to be with. I'm always up for ideas and criticism. If you suggest something I'll be sure to give you credit, with in the chapter I do it or at the end of the story.

I will update every few days. First 4 or 5 chapters will not be as long. But they will be longer.

P.S. Special Shout Out to Pokeyonekenobie sorry to confuse you. Thanks for the heads up.


	4. Chapter 3: Six Weeks Later

Title: Mission Accepted

Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei have been captured while on a mission; Quatre has been ordered to retrieve them. What if a deep secret is revealed? What effect would it have on the Gundam pilots?

Pairings: 3x4

Warnings: Strong Language, Graphic Sexual Content, Some Violence, Timeline will be altered from series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this story.

Chapter 3: Six Weeks Later

_Six weeks have passed since that mission, I haven't seen the other pilots but I think about them every day. I mostly gather information so the other pilots. I wish I had had the time to explain why I did what I did. I feel like everything has changed. That they will look at me differently. Maybe even treat me differently. They've always taken things easy on me. Even after space; after I had hurt Heero and nearly killed Trowa. They've always tried to protect me. They've been my friends. My comrades and team. I care for them. I hope they are safe. Wherever they are._

_Hey Quat,_

_Just checking in. I'm on Colony C and will be soon be heading on another mission. _

It was after midnight and she was still up; sitting at her laptop, researching a town outside the Sanc Kingdom, Haustos, OZ soldiers used as a type of hangout. That afternoon she would be on a train to the town. Her mission was to gather intel on enemy camps along the Sanc Kingdom borders. She would have to enter the town as a tourist. After getting what she needed to she would head for the capital to attend Relena Peacecraft's academy, protecting Relena.

There was a knock on her door, she turned when Rashid entered.

"Miss Quatre, you have train to catch in a few hours." Rashid reminded her.

"I can sleep on the train Rashid, don't worry." Quatre responded.

"This mission could be dangerous Miss Quatre. You need to be in top condition, well rested for your journey." He said.

"Your right Rashid only a little longer." Quatre smiled.

Slipping out of her chair Quatre went to stand by her window. Gazing at the sleeping town Quatre spoke, "I wish for all of you to stay here. I would like to do this mission on my own."

"I thought you would think so, which is why I had this prepared for you." He said setting a ticket on the desk beside her.

"Thank you Rashid, She laughed, I leave before sunrise?"

"Indeed." He answered before leaving the room.

She entered her bathroom and looked in to the mirror. Her hair was longer than it had been before now just passed her shoulders. Her eyes still the same bright colored blue. She undressed and looked at herself. Her scar from her wound immediately catching her attention.

It was still bright pink sometimes even reopening. She normally kept it to herself. With her only going on substandard missions she somehow felt useless. Like she wasn't doing her part, that maybe her more difficult missions were being passed onto the other pilots. She hated that anyone may see her weak, especially her fellow pilots. That her being a woman may cause issues between each of them, that they may think she needed protecting. She would not allow herself be made helpless. She owed them her life, without them she would be dead. She was going to prove to them that she was as good as any of them before this war was ended.

Moving her eyes from scar she looked at herself in the mirror. She had gained weight and even looked healthier. She wasn't fat or anything, just looked like a young lady. And she wouldn't be winning any beauty pageants anytime soon but she felt that she was pretty. Still barely over five feet, but pretty. She remembered growing up and her older sisters always picking on her to be a lady and teaching her to be kind and caring for others who weren't so fortunate. That honesty would always make life easier. She wondered how they would feel if they saw her now. Breaking her promise to father about her identity.

She missed him. Her father wished that she hadn't despised him the way she did. That she could go back in time and somehow change things. Apologize for disobeying him and going against his teaching and beliefs. She was thankful for Irena, her oldest sister, for taking care of the Winner Corporation for the time being. Though sometimes she had to attend gathering, Quatre had left it to her sister to run things.

She was grateful more than anything. That she didn't have to worry about it. She couldn't wait for the war to end and she could spend more time with her sisters and get to know them better.

She missed being that carefree girl before meeting Instructor H. Maybe after this war she could find her again. She remembered how she could spend hours just playing the violin or the piano. Music had always made her smile.

She missed that girl, but somehow she knew if she had the chance she wouldn't change a thing. That she wasn't just fighting for herself but for everyone. On the colonies and the people of earth. She knew that somehow there had to be a way to change things. To equalize everyone's rights. She cared for this world they lived in and believed that it was everyone's job to fix it. And until then she would continue to follow her orders and fight for the colonies.

She would do her best to protect the other pilots as well. They were important to her, she cared deeply for them. Heero with cold demeanor deserved so much more than to be the ultimate soldier; he needed to know what true happiness was. Duo grew up on L2, after hearing the story of how he came to be today. Quatre wanted nothing more than to take away all that sadness. She knew something had happened to Wufie long ago, Quatre only hoped that he could trust her enough to let her in. Along with Trowa, who she didn't know a lot about. He was someone that she wouldn't allow to be lost in this war. She would do everything in her power to protect him.

Leaving her thoughts alone. She turned on the knobs to the bath. Her role was to be a young lady traveling alone to school. Only stopping overnight to rest before school. She would be Quatrina Winner. She was excited. She got to be herself, a teenage girl.

After her bath, she decided to double check her suitcase. A maid had went ahead and packed it but somehow she knew it would be full of expensive dresses that could make other people enviest or even feel about their appearances. She didn't like to show off that she was wealthy. Of course it helped when she needed something as soon as possible or needed shelter. But she liked people to be her friend for her. After repacking her suitcases with what she felt would be better choices she went back to her bathroom sink to dry her hair. Tying it with a blue bow. She went to her closet and pulled out a light blue, knee length day dress. It had half short sleeves and was solid blue. Her sandals matched the dress and the bow. Her white cardigan over her dress she grabbed her rolling suitcase and threw her back pack over her shoulder. Leaving her room and walked silently to meet the waiting car outside.

It was sunrise when she boarded the crowded train. With the war escalating many people were heading to the neutral nation. Hoping that the Sanc Kingdom's borders would protect them. Quatre knew that Relena's ideals would soon be cause for an attack. OZ would tire of her shortly and the treats on her life would increase. Even though Quatre longed for peace, she knew there would always be fighting maybe not between the Earth and Colonies, but between some two armies. It would be a fantasy that war would forever end.

She was sitting in a cabin alone looking out the window when the door slid opened.

AN: Please R and Review. I haven't decided who she' meeting. I think it might be Wufie or Heero.


	5. Chapter 4 : The Train, The Town, and The

Title: Mission Accepted

Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei have been captured while on a mission; Quatre has been ordered to retrieve them. What if a deep secret is revealed? What effect would it have on the Gundam pilots?

Pairings: 3x4

Warnings: Strong Language, Graphic Sexual Content, Some Violence, Timeline will be altered from series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this story.

Chapter 4: The Train, The Town, and Chocolate Cake.

They set there for hours in silence. Only a hello exchanged. She watched as the landscape passed through the window. Counting the trees, wishing the time would go by quicker. She looked at the book in her lap. Julius Caesar, her favorite.

"The tides in the affairs of men." A voice said to her men. She looked at the man for the first time since he had entered. He was handsome, maybe a little older; light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an OZ uniform.

"Julius Caesar." He spoke again.

Quatre smiled at him, "Very good! Not many people are interested in reading classic."

"Got a lot of downtime on my hands." He replied, "You headed for the Sanc Kingdom."

"For school, my family thought with how the wars going that it would be safer for me to be in the Sanc Kingdom." Quatre answered coolly.

"Makes sense; things are getting worse every day.' The soldier said putting his hands behind his head. "People fight for what they believe is right, forgetting that their endeavors get people killed and destroy the towns and cities around them. I don't see things being any less dangerous anytime soon."

"You are an OZ soldier." Quatre stated, "Wouldn't you say that it is mostly OZ's fault that things are the way they are because of their constant interference and brutal force."

"That's above my pay grade. Someone just tells me to shoot and I pull the trigger." He commented.

"And the people who are hurt in the crossfire?" she opposed. "Do they not get a second thought or are the only things that matter to you are the orders that you are paid to brutally carryout? Do the lives of the innocent people taken away mean nothing? What about when the war is over and all the death and pain around consumes us all?"

Quatre finished speaking and they held each other's gaze. He smirked then laughed. "Spoken like a true pacifist. Tell me, do you normally criticize someone when you meet?" She bowed her head but didn't answer. "Is it truly your own belief that makes you so hypercritical? Or maybe that of your fathers, Miss Winner?"

She didn't get a chance to speak, "Surprised? Don't be. Most people know of the youngest billionaire on the planet. Or at least about how your father was killed. Shame really, someone as pretty as you shouldn't have to worry about all this responsibility thrust upon you."

"I'm not worried." Quatre interrupted, "My sister is taking care of things so I can finish school. But you already knew this didn't you? You can tell your superiors that until I'm of age they have nothing to worry about. Who knows; by than the war will be over."

The train started to reduce its speed; she had made it to Haustos. The soldier stood and walked to stand in front of her. His eyes never leaving hers he grabbed the suitcase above her head. "I believe this is your stop miss; a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." He bowed and without a word he left the cart.

Hours later after, the Haustos Royal Inn was well known in the area located in the center of town. Many people stayed there when visiting the buzzing and busy town. It was the best place to start looking for information. Looking out the window and gazing at all the people in the street. It was nice to see so many people enjoying themselves; that they can forget the war and relax. She wished everywhere could have such enjoyment.

Her room was simple. A queen size bed with a table on each side, a love seat against the far wall with a small dinning setting in front of the window, the walls were a cream color and the bathroom had a bar with a sink in the middle of a long bar. There was also a big tub with a glass shower door across from it. To Quatre it was perfect. Deciding to go to a café down the street from the Haustos Inn, Quatre left the hotel.

Quatre was taking the short walk to the café when her path was blocked by a group of men. They were rough looking and mean. Being polite she smiled, "Excuse me you in my way. Will you let me by please?"

They laughed and one that seemed to be the leader spoke to her, "Well aren't you a little sweetheart, my names Toni. Why don't you and me have a little alone time? Maybe some of your sweetness will cum for me?" he grabbed her arms, "What do you say baby want to have some fun?"

Quatre tried to pull her arms free but he had a strong grip on her. He started to pull her forward to give her a kiss when suddenly he was off her. Standing before her was one of her fellow Gundam pilots.

"I believe she asked you to let her pass." He spoke.

"What's it to you, you little bastard." Toni demanded from the pilot.

"No reason really; I just don't think a beautiful young lady would want anything to do with a big smelly gorilla." The pilot taunted.

"Why you little prick. I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Toni charged and slammed his fist towards her friend but then suddenly without blinking the pilot caught his fist. Quatre could see her friend squeeze Toni fist hard. Two of Toni's friends tried to step but they were on the ground before could do anything. Her comrade threw Toni over his shoulder.

"I suggest you take your friends and leave." Trowa warned. Without hesitating they hurried away.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you; are you alright?" Trowa asked.

"Yes." She answered, "You're not hurt are you?

Trowa looked at her for a moment and nodded before walking away.

"Trowa wait!" Quatre called chasing after him.

They were sitting in a café later; they had each ordered a cup of coffee. Trowa had been assigned assist Quatre in gathering information. They had discovered that Trieze was on Earth somewhere and that he was trying to locate Zechs. Also they learned that White Fang was gather members for some sort of big operation in space. They would have to contact the other pilots and alert them.

"Tell me Quatrina how are you feeling? I hope that your wounds have healed."Trowa asked.

"Please Trowa call me Quatre. Regardless of my gender I am still the same. I want nothing more than to remain the same person as I was before. And to answer your question I am feeling rather well." Quatre smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that. I know that Duo was rather worried about you. And was disappointed that he hasn't been able to check up on you." He told her.

Quatre blushed and let out a laugh, "Duo is always so caring. I hope he and the others are doing well. I haven't been able to contact them." Trowa nodded in response.

Quatre looked over at the display of sweets on the café counter. "I think I would like some chocolate cake." She said calling the waitress over, asking for her to bring the sweet over to the table.

Thanking her and slicing two pieces, sliding one plate to Trowa and setting the other in front of her. She took a big bite of the delicious cake. Within moments the plate had been cleared and Quatre began to slice another piece for herself and soon the cake was half gone. Looking up to Trowa to ask if he like it, she notices his gaze on her. Seeing his first piece missing only a few bites she asked if something was wrong.

"You like sweets, I see?" Trowa asked.

"Only chocolate cake, in fact, everything can be solved with chocolate cake." Quatre laughed.

For the first time ever Quatre saw Trowa smile. She liked it, wanted him to smile much more often. "Trowa where are you staying tonight?" she suddenly asked.

"I thought I would bunk the night in Heavyarms." he answered the blonde girl.

Shaking her head Quatre responded, "Why don't you stay with me? It's only for a night and I have this big room to myself anyway."

Feeling that he won't be able to say no Trowa nodded and let the kind hearted pilot have her way.

AN: Please read and review. I know things are kind of out there but I have a point that will make much more sense earlier. I know things are different nut it's how I want them. If there's something you might want to see happen just let me know and I might be able to add it in.


	6. Chapter 5: Night

Title: Mission Accepted

Summary: Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei have been captured while on a mission; Quatre has been ordered to retrieve them. What if a deep secret is revealed? What effect would it have on the Gundam pilots?

Pairings: 3x4

Warnings: Strong Language, Graphic Sexual Content, Some Violence, Timeline will be altered from series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this story.

_Italics are thoughts, feelings, etc._

Chapter 5: Night

That night the two pilots had retired back to the Inn. They sat on the loveseat having polite conversation talking about everything, Trowa telling her about his lions and job in the circus, and Quatre telling Trowa about her life growing up and her sisters. The clock struck midnight when they finally noticed what time it was.

"Perhaps we should get some rest." Quatre suggested, "We have a long day tomorrow."

"You go ahead I'm going to shower first if that's alright?" Trowa asked nodding to the bathroom.

"Of course my friend." The blonde smiled standing up from her seat and walking to her suitcase, "Goodnight Trowa." Trowa nodded and entered the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Quatre quickly opened her suitcase and pulled out a purple nighty that reached her thighs and a pair of purple thigh shorts. Brushing her hair quickly, she turned off the light and slipped into bed.

Minutes later, Trowa came out of the bathroom in shorts, his hair wet. Hearing him move away Quatre sat up and looked at him laying on the loveseat.

"Trowa come lay down," she patted the space beside her. "The bed is big enough for the two of us." He looked at her for moment before getting up and coming over to the bed. Carefully he laid beside her a close to the edge as he could. Quatre looked at him before shaking her head. "Relax Trowa. You're going to fall if you sleep like that." Trowa didn't answer; he stayed where he was looking at the ceiling. Having enough Quatre pulled Trowa's his arm closer from the edge, nearly falling off the edge herself if Trowa hadn't caught her making him land beneath her, both of their eyes wide with surprise.

The two shared a laugh together that died out slowly. Quatre's leg dropped to either side of him and she slowly sat up. Trowa's hands adjusted to her hips then to her legs as she straddled him. "I'm sorry Trowa. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." The girl told him only for Trowa to openly laugh at her.

"You worry too much about what others think and how they feel." He laughed, "Someone so pure like you can only make risky decisions that can cause you to lose your own life. You lack what is required to survive is this cruel and brutal world. "

For someone reason she didn't retaliate, Quatre only gave him a little smile, almost a smirk – one of the few expressions she hid away from those around her.

Surprising Trowa and herself she reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head before letting it drop beside them. Her bra came next, though she was slower with it. She was teasing him, punishing him for his words. She just didn't know where this courage was coming from only that she had to show him that he was wrong. That she wasn't afraid. She had always had feelings for Trowa and wanted him to see that she was a strong young woman.

Trowa groaned wanting to touch her, knowing he could ruin this if he was too fast with the innocent girl. He hadn't known that he would get this rise out of her. He knew should stop her but he had been dreaming about this for weeks, months if he counted before he found out about the blonde's true gender. He didn't know why but there was something that attracted him to his small comrade.

Quatre gave a gentle sweet laugh as she removed the nighty, releasing her breasts. Underneath her she felt Trowa's appreciation. Reaching down, Quatre tugged at the expanded waist of Trowa's shorts. Without losing eye contact Trowa removed them easily, he grunted and sat up. He gave Quatre a kiss while he rolled them over.

"Who taught you to be such a fucking tease," Trowa said, hunger in his voice.

"Surprised." Was her answer smirking at the man on top of her. Quatre laughed a little while Trowa remained silent. He was still crouched over her, watching her reach down, the girl pumped his cock a few times – now completely hard – as he looked his comrade up and down. With only one article of clothing left, she pulled Trowa's face down to meet hers in a long passionate kiss, before she let Trowa pull off her panties.

Trowa rose immediately and stopped her from winding her legs around his. Instead he held her hips and positioned himself directly under her. A nip to Quatre's thigh made her jump at first but the jolt was followed by a lavishing of kisses. Her knees nearly buckled at his tongue first lapped at the little bundle of nerves resting between her legs. He brought a finger up to stroke the already swelling flesh as his tongue expertly began to move her clit. Left, right, round and then a rapid tickle until Quatre was all but crying and her legs no longer able to hold her up.

The Heavyarms pilot backed away, keeping hold of her, and helping her lay down. It took some maneuvering to get them situated, but soon Trowa was lying between Quatre's legs. He didn't want to put his full weight on the young woman, she was already shaking and her breathing labored, so instead he supported his weight with hands placed on either side of her head. His own dripping sex was twitching with anticipation.

"You ready?" He asked his voice low and soft.

"I think so I've never done this before." She answered.

"I know. I'll go slow." He whispered.

He pulled her up as he jerked his hips down forcing a strangled laugh to rip from her throat as she lifted her hips to meet his. Trowa quirked a smirk as he lowered both of their hips back down to the mattress. He backed away slowly and flexed his hips back until he was aligned with Quatre's entrance. Her eyes were just as hungry as his were and both of them moaned as he began penetrating.

Quatre gasped and squealed as Trowa fully seated himself inside of her.

"You okay?" He asked, she didn't speak only nodded her head with her eyes closed catching her breath; the sting going away and getting used to having something so long and thick inside her.

As Trowa began to move, shallow thrusts at first before quickening his pace, Quatre's hand went to grab him by his shoulders. He sunk down so that their chests were just barely touching and each could explore the other's mouths. As he sped up his pace, Quatre's hands began to unconsciously trace patterns against his back. Paces changed. Voices climbed. Until finally both found their release in each other. Trowa immediately collapsed against her. They sat there catching their breath for quite awhile. Eventually, he slid to his left to rest at Quatre's side. A hand came up to idly play with her breasts.

"Fuck. Quatrina you're so god damn tight." He gasped.

Suddenly Quatre's eyes snapped open when she heard the water turn off. Turning her back to the door she pretended to be asleep. Embarrassed to have been daydreaming what she had. She heard the bathroom door open and close, the object of her mortification crossing the room to the loveseat. Too scared to move she laid like that for hours.

AN: So how was it? Review please.


End file.
